Reflektor
by rosieo7
Summary: I try to survive high school with a few twists and turns thrown in from everyone's favorite OCD symmetry nut. Sorry for the craptastic summary. Book one in the Guess Who Showed Up Today series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic in this department of the fanfiction site. I hope you like chapter one.**

I've always wanted an amazing life. One where crazy things always seem to happen. In a sense that's the life I have now. Except its not. The life I have now is a slightly crazy one full of anime, writing, high school drama, etc... Now lets get back to anime. I've watched a slew of animes from Metal Fight Beyblade to Full Metal Alchemist. But one of them really caught my eye. It was an anime called Soul Eater.

Now back to my life. Its about to get crazy. This is a story about my brush with death, Death the Kid that is.

It was a normal day. Summer was just beginning to fade away and the leaves were slowly falling off their trees to the dirty sidewalk below. I walked up the winding lonely road to my new school. It was the start of my first year of high school. I glanced up at the surrounding buildings that dotted the block I was walking by. They were brick houses with sagging roofs ,with off kilter windows ,and doors on broken hinges. I sighed. _ How could people live like this? _I thought turning down the block and toward the school.

The huge building loomed over head and I could feel panic begin to settle within me. My eyes darted from left to right taking in everything at once. The school, the students, the courtyard. I looked down at myself. Blue boots, jeans, graphic tee. I checked my pockets and fished out my student ID. _Not the best photo in the world but at least I got in. _I shoved the ID back in my pocket and walked toward the school grounds.

Walking past the gate brought me closer to the front doors of the school, still locked since I was early. I turned around and looked back at the students. None of them really looked like friend material. From the over peppy frilly girls to the idiotic looking boys none of them were my kind of people. Sure there were other people beside the ones I had listed but still I was friendless.

I pulled out my iPod. Skipping through songs I felt a hand on my shoulder. _ Oh crap am I late now? Did the doors open without me noticing? _I thought while turning around. I didn't see anyone. No one was behind me and the people closest to me were several feet away. The doors were still locked and I had time to spare. I shook off the experience as me being nervous or a prank pulled on freshmen to scare them. Around eight minutes later the doors opened to the building and I was let inside after a swipe of my ID through a scanner. I quickly made my to first period and entered the class room.

Today was going to be an eventful day.

**Well guys what did you think? I will be continuing this. PLEASE REVIEW, it means a lot to me. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

First period went by at a slow snail-like rate. I tapped my fingers against my desk and took notes for the class. The teacher took attendance. " Bell." called the teacher. I raised my hand and went back to my notes. I realized that most of my 'notes' were doodles. The class shortly ended and I walked out checking my schedule for my next class. English.

I shoved past the enormous crowd of people clogging up the halls. After elbowing my way through I entered my class. I took my seat at a random desk and sat down. I placed my backpack on the back of my chair and sighed. I stared into space letting my mind wander off.

A few minutes later I barely heard the footsteps as someone else entered the room. I snapped out of my daydream as someone sat beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of black. I really didn't think much of it, many of the students had black hair. I retrieved my notebook from my bag not looking up. " Welcome to second period English, I will be teacher. You can call me Ms. A."she greeted. Ms. A soon started to take attendance. " Chris?" " Here." " Bell?" " Here." I answered back absentmindedly. More names were called which were followed by more 'here's.

The person sitting next me tapped on my shoulder. At the same time the teacher was having a hard time with the next name on her list. " Um, I think this might be a mistake but is anyone here named Kid Shinigami?" she questioned. At first I was confused then I put two and two together. Death the Kid?! I felt my heart nearly stop. She was kidding, right? Right?! The person sitting next to me then answered, " Here." "Your name is very... interesting. Is it ok if we just call you Kid?" asked the teacher not questioning the fact that an anime character was currently in her classroom.

"That's fine." replied Kid. The teacher gave him an odd look than moved on to write something on the board. I, on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside.

Kid tapped my shoulder once more. " Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked. I sat in place stunned for a few seconds unsure if this was some odd dream. I turned and jammed a hand into my bag searching for a pencil. I then clasped said hand around a pencil and retrieved the item. " What are you doing here?" I muttered while handing him the writing tool. " Thank you." said Kid as he took the pencil. Even though he didn't say anything I could tell that he heard my muttering.

Many thoughts ran ramped through my head as I copied down the notes. _Why is he here? Where are Liz and Patti? Why isn't anyone else noticing this? What happened to the DWMA? Is this some kind of joke? _I peered over at Kid's desk. The paper with his schedule was out and I saw we shared a few more classes. We both had a class called Vocal Training next. _Vocal Training? Isn't that for singers? _My train of thought was soon interrupted by the period ending.

I gathered my items and was about to walk away when I was stopped. " Here's your pencil. I almost made off with it." I looked to see Kid with my pencil in his hand. " Thanks, Kid. By the way I think we share another class." I said taking my writing tool back and pointing to his schedule. He looked down at his paper and then glanced at my schedule as well. " I guess we do. What is your name?" he asked. " Bell. Lets walk to class and try not to get trampled or something." I said while walking out the door.

Yep if today doesn't kill me then tomorrow will.

**Well what did you guys think? Also for the next chapter prepare for symmetry obsessions and number rants. Please REVIEW. I'm not kidding please please please review it means so much to me. You guys can tell if this sucks or not! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is anyone reading this? If so welcome back to the story! Let us continue. **

The hallway was packed. With no sign of escape in sight I came up with a plan. " And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" I shouted as I grabbed Kid by the hand. I cleared a path by elbowing the people in front of me. A chorus of 'ow's could be heard throughout the hall.

After fighting my way to class with a bewildered shinigami following close behind we then entered the room. I took a seat next to Kid. " Good morning class. You can call me Ms.G. I have a vocal exercise prepared for after I take attendance." greeted the teacher.

The attendance was soon taken. Once again the teacher pausing on Kid's name unsure of what to think while muttering " Japanese exchange student maybe?" With that out of the way we were handed sheets of lined paper. Printed at the top of each paper was the exercise which stated: Using the solfege scale create a piece of music in ¾ time with only seven beats. _ Oh crap. _

" It can't be seven! It has to be eight!" shouted Kid standing up and shaking the paper furiously. " Kid, what exactly is wrong with the number seven?" asked Ms.G with an annoyed looked starting to form on her face. " It doesn't have any symmetry! No matter what you to it ,it will always be asymmetrical!" he ranted. "Symmetry?" questioned Ms.G. " If you are so Hell bent on symmetry then why do you have stripes on the left side of your hair and not the other?" asked a random student.

" I don't know!" wailed Kid as he fell to the floor crying, " I'm asymmetrical garbage! I'm filthy and dirty! I deserve to die!" The teacher looked at the sobbing heap on the floor with a look of concern. " Is anyone here friends with him? If so please help."

I slowly raised my hand. Getting up I grabbed Kid's shirt collar and dragged him outside. I would have been fangirling ,but I was to busy trying to snap Kid out of his depression. After using tactics ranging from " We could ask the teacher to change it to eight beats." to " You're special! Who cares if you only have stripes on one side and not the other?" I figured that this was what Liz went through everyday.

Then I got an idea. " How about we go back in there and sing?" I asked with hope that it would work. Kid looked up, he still had tears in his bright gold eyes. I'm such a sucker for those eyes. " Which song?" he whimpered. " Just follow my lead." I answered while walking him back through the door.

And just we got back through the door the class ended. I grabbed my stuff. " I'll see you in a few classes from now." I called out to Kid as I left the room. I had lunch. He had geometry. I smiled to myself thinking that I would be able avoid one of his freakouts. My smile faded. _How did he get here and why?_

**Anyone? Did anyone read that? I just typed my fingers off you could at least review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in the cafeteria and retrieved my lunch from my bag. I found myself staring off into space once more as I took a few bites of my sandwich. I thought back to what was happening and considered what could of happened. Multiple universes, messing around with portals, vacationing in a different dimension, maybe even just falling out of the sky. Even with these theories in hand I still couldn't figure out what brought Kid here. Speaking of Kid...

The sound of yelling could be heard from the 3rd floor to down here in the basement. I could barely make out the words " You asymmetrical bastard." Sighing I started to pack up before the loud speaker announced " Does anyone know a student named Kid Shinigami? If so please report to room 347. Thank you."

Rushing up the stairs I slowly approached the room. Inside the geometry room was an odd sight. A boy was pinned to a wall with pencils. Kid looked angry and the teacher was hiding in a corner muttering " The lesson was going so well, why did he have a conniption over one line being out of place?"

I slowly made my way over to Kid. " Look at this, this horrible asymmetrical drawing. In a class about symmetry. It makes me sick." he said showing me a paper. On said paper was an extremely crappy drawing. I felt my eyebrow start to twitch. I happen to have a mild form of OCD. Not Kid level insanity but I still want things to be neat. " Ok I can see why your pissed off ,but did you really have to stick that guy to the wall with pencils?" I replied.

The enraged look in his bright eyes lessened. " Perhaps not." Just then the bell rang. _Oh wonderful I missed lunch for his antics. _I thought while exiting the room with Kid close behind. I pulled him into a side-hall. We both had a free period at that time. " Were you sent to my world just to drive me crazy?" I questioned. He quirked an eyebrow. " What do you mean by that?" he asked.

At this point I was torn between yelling at him for playing dumb or just staring into his eyes. I couldn't fangirl at a time like this. " I mean why am I the only one here who knows who you really are? Why are you here? Also it's a miracle that the anime club hasn't found you yet." I answered in a rush of breath. " Anime club?" he asked. Ok, you know what, its fun when your favorite character mysteriously falls into your world but now I'm pissed. I wished that Kid would stop avoiding the questions that mattered. Unless he lost his memory.

"Just avoid anyone with a t-shirt labeled anime club. Ok?" I replied. He nodded. Now who ever sets the alarms for when the period ends has great timing because the free period just happened to end right then.

I had gym and he had lunch, after that he had gym and I had algebra then our day ended.

Remember what said before, if today doesn't kill me then tomorrow will? I'm not kidding this time.

**Anyone? The review section is calling your name. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself running up to the girl's locker room. The bell that rang to start the class was going to go off and I had to be in my gym uniform before then. I entered the room and fiddled with my new lock. After cracking the code I retrieved my uniform. I was about to head over to the bathroom to get dressed when I remembered what a sign said when I walked in. _**Get dressed in front of your locker**_. Sighing I walked back and got dressed, happy that no one else was around to see me in my polka-dot bra.

" Class today's subject will be track. Start running girls!" shouted my gym teacher. I was now outside. A lush green meadow in one direction and a worn out mowed over path for track and other purposes in the other direction. Only after running around the path for a second time I was huffing. Honestly I was a better runner before I took a spearow to the knee. Pokemon joke anyone? Okay, I guess not.

I found myself making some new friends around the last lap. And they just happened to be complete otaku's. The class shortly ended and I got back into my normal clothing. I exited the locker room with my new friends following close behind. I shared my last class with all of them. We were probably an odd sight, four people rushing down a hallway talking about anime.

Now your probably wondering about Kid. He was outside on the field. It was a track day for the boy's class as well. I waved to him from the window of the algebra room. In return I got a smile and a wave from him as well. Then he mouthed the words 'nose bleed'. I felt myself turn red. Turns out I really did have a nose bleed. Perhaps it was triggered by seeing Kid in shorts.

I grabbed a tissue and walked back to friends. They knew about Kid falling into our world ,but they swore not to tell anyone. We were able to talk about how Kid could of gotten into this world and why while the teacher was sleeping at his desk.

" Maybe a kishin that could travel between dimensions is in our world and when Kid went through the portal here he fell and bumped his head. This explains his memory loss and why he is here in the first place." theorized my friend ,Kamil. It was a very good idea of what happened. We scratched our heads in thought.

After a chorus of 'hmm's my other friend, Sarah, spoke up, " If he lost his memory and created a new name for himself then why is his OCD still intact? Should that have been eliminated or something?" With more food for thought we were utterly stumped. Then I realized something. " The OCD isn't gone because its his Madness of Order." All I got in return were blank stares. " Read the manga." I muttered.

As more theories were thrown around, I glanced out the window once more. The boy's gym class was heading back inside which meant the day was over in five minutes. At this point I was just happy that Kid didn't see the cheerleading team, their stance was off.

The bell rang and woke our teacher but at that point we were gone. I said goodbye to my friends and meet up with Kid. " Is it alright if I stay with you for awhile?" he asked. I had to resist all urges to fangirl into oblivion. " Sure, lets go!" I replied. We headed back up the winding lonely path which didn't feel so lonely anymore, the odd houses with off kilter windows and sagging doors seemed a little brighter ,and the autumn leaves gracefully landed on the sidewalk below.

We shortly arrived at my home. I unlocked the large oak door and stepped in. " Hey Mom, your never gonna guess who showed up today."


End file.
